Kiddo
by gschelt
Summary: Becky/DJ femslash. Jesse's just downstairs, and under the cover of a "study session"... actually, there's really no plot. Shameless lemon.


_**Author's Note:** Flame away. I know it's coming.  
_

* * *

We were almost related, but not quite.  
She was almost too young, but not quite.  
She almost stopped me, but I knew she wouldn't.  
It almost felt wrong, but the thought passed quickly.

I pulled the hide-a-bed from its wall panel and we toppled onto it. As I tangled my fingers in her hair, I told her to make me stop whenever she wanted me to, but she closed her eyes, smiled, and told me to shut the fuck up. That was all I needed.

I put my lips on the soft skin of her neck and inhaled, smiling into the warm curve. Slowly, I traveled up with kisses until I reached her chin, pushing gently and causing her to arch back as I punctuated there on the tip of her chin. Just an inch or so more, and her smooth pink lips were mine. They tasted like fake candy strawberries; her lip-gloss. I had almost forgotten that she was only seventeen.

She purred and nipped at my lower lip playfully, drawing my mouth up with hers into a simmering smile. Soon my hand was drifting up along her jaw and my tongue slipped into her mouth. Small breathy noises were escaping both of us, adding to the silence and steam, as our mouths pulsated hungrily.

She let both of her hands drop from my hair to the bed, palms up right next to her head. She said my name breathlessly. Green light.

I pulled away from her lips, panting, and wasted no time in pulling her shirt over her head. She grasped the sides of my face and pressed her lips against mine once, wetly, before releasing me again. Her body was pliant beneath mine as I slowly crawled backwards.

Beginning on her collarbone, I made my way down her flushed skin, painting flames with my tongue. When I reached her pelvic bone, I hastily reached up and unbuckled her jeans, pulling them down to her ankles. Then I hooked my thumbs in the elastic of her panties and did the same, yanking the thin fabric past her knees and out of the way. I placed both my hands on her knees, pushed them apart, and kissed along her inner thigh until my lips found hers.

The electric contact of the tip of my tongue prodding her clit caused her to shudder above me. Her leg muscles contracted eagerly as I began to establish an agonizingly, _deliciously_ slow rhythm.

"Faster." I heard the strains of her choked voice echoing down to my ears. I would have made a sly comment about her impatience, but it's impolite to talk with one's mouth full. Taking pity on the poor kid, I decided to pick up the pace. But before I did that, I nipped at her clit with my front teeth, causing her to cry out and contort in stiff ecstasy.

Faster indeed, I stirred her delicate pink flesh without mercy. I pushed, pulled, circled and swirled with heavy strokes of my tongue like the arms of a rower. She leaned off her back and bowed over me, fingers clenched in my hair and face twisted, as she came closer and closer to coming. Sensing this, I bared my teeth and began to bite again. That was all it took, and a fierce orgasm rippled up and down her body and reverberated through mine.

I licked my smiling lips and wiped off the tangy juices that were glistening on my chin as I crawled back up to her. Her chest heaved as she regained her breath, and I brushed a strand of hair from her sweat-streaked forehead.

"Not too bad, kiddo."

She draped an arm around my shoulder and turned towards me. "You've done that before, haven't you?" she panted, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I have," I admitted playfully, planting a kiss on her lips, "But only with Vicky."

"No way," she gasped. "_Vicky?_"

I shrugged. "'Fraid so. You see," I began, cocking my head thoughtfully, "When your husband is an aspiring rock star, you find you have a lot of time and freedom on your hands while he's running around in search of his big break. I got bored."

"I guess that makes sense," she agreed, nodding.

"Becky?" a voice called up to the loft as the sound of leather boots clomping up the stairs approached.

"Shit," I cursed, scrambling to my feet, "Quick, get back in your jeans. I got your textbook."

Jesse huffed into the loft lazily to find us sitting on the bed, reading from a thick calculus textbook. "Hate to interrupt the study session, ladies," he drawled, "but have either of you seen my hairdryer with the teal handle?"

We both shook our heads, inwardly breathing sighs of relief that we hadn't been caught. Jesse groaned and turned back the way he came, going back downstairs in search of his hairdryer.


End file.
